Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): E i S G H , J u d i t h S . , P D OBJECTIVE: The Microimaging Core provides training in the use of, supervised access to, and maintenance of state-of- the-art imaging equipment, as well as producing virtually all of our paraffin, plasfic, and frozen sections and developing new techniques for visualizing morphology, as well as gene and protein expression. Microimaging Core Director R. Parthasarathy Histology Facility Director Research Assistant P.K. Loi M.Taormina Figure 2. Microimaging Core Organizational Chart STAFFING: Raghuveer Parthasarathy, PhD, Associate Professor of Physics, Institute of Molecular Biology, oversees the Microimaging Core. He is responsible for supervising all Microimaging Core